Una Nueva Aventura OVA:Recuerdos De La Infancia
by AlbinD
Summary: ¿Casualidad o destino? Cuando una y otra ves comienzas a chocarte con cosas que no esperas ¿es casual o el destino lo tenía pensado para ti? /resumen completo dentro/ /OVA de mi fanfic Una Nueva Aventura/
1. Japón

_**Por casualidad su balón choco con el píe de él. Por casualidad estaban en la misma clase. Por casualidad ambos jugaban en el mismo equipo de fútbol. Por casualidad ese chico se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Con el que hizo esa promesa tan importante.**_

 _ **Por casualidad conoció a los "gemelos". Por casualidad ellos seis amaban tanto el fútbol como ella. Por casualidad** Green Breeze **se enfrentó a**_ _Dark_ **.** _ **Por casualidad alguien quiso que entrar en los Demonios Rojos. Por casualidad... nunca volverá a ver sus ojos verdes.**_

 _ **¿Casualidad o destino?**_

 _ **/OVA de mi fanfic Una Nueva Aventura. Leer primero para entender esto/**_

 _ **/Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, el anime, video-juego, manga pertenece a LEVEL-5/**_

 _ **/El OVA se compondrá de dos capítulos, los cuales se publicarán según llegue a cada momento de la historia base (Una Nueva Aventura)/**_

* * *

 ** _Una Nueva Aventura_**

 ** _OVA: Recuerdos De La infancia_**

·

 **JAPÓN**

·

Poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a tomar un tono oscuro, haciendo ver que la noche se acercaba. El pitido de un silbato resonó por toda la cancha, el entrenador lo había echo sonar para después confirmar a sus jugadores que la practica había acabado. Mientras que todos se dirigían con tranquilidad a los vestuarios, un chico de cabello castaño con el paso acelerado diblaba a sus compañeros para llegar enseguida.

―Novato, más tranquilo. ―Dijo uno de los chicos de tercer años con tono burlón.

―Lo siento. ―Se disculpo mientras volvía a realizar la misma acción que antes, pero esta ves a la inversa.

―Este Fire... no tiene remedio. ―Comentó entre risas un chico de ojos ámbar.

Fire Andy, jugador de fútbol soccer. Cursa primer años de secundaria en Kidokawa, la secundaria más cercana a su casa con equipo de fútbol.

Debía volver rápido a casa, era el cumpleaños de su hermanita, cumplía cuatro años. Amaba a su hermana, su caracteres alegre siempre le hacía sonreír, y esa torpeza que tenía le hacía estar pendiente de ella casi siempre, cosa que le gustaba, pensaba protegerla siempre. Corría sin descanso por las calles para llegar a tiempo y entregarle su regalo, era algo que la pequeña quería, deseaba, y su padre no le había decidido comprar. Aun que la pequeña usa los de su hermano ella quería el suyo propio.

Abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que avisaba de su llegada, en menos de tres segundo una pequeña de cabello plateado y ojos negros saltaba sobre el para abrazarle, pero por su baja estatura solo llegaba abrazarle por las piernas. El apoyo una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña mientras le revolvía el cabello, dejándolo aun más despeinado.

―¡Bienvenido a casa Hermano! ―Gritó llena de energía mientras le miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

El muchacho de ojos verdes le devolvió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para quedar a su altura y darle un beso en la mejilla. La agarro con fuerza y se levantó junto a ella mientras la alzaba dejándola tumbada sobre su cabeza. La pequeña no podía parar de reír.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños Rosenthal!

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a reír, el mayor de ver tan feliz a su hermanita, y la pequeña por lo giros que le hacía dar su hermano.

―hay que ver...

Esas palabras llamó la atención del mayor, haciendo que dejara de girar y cogiera a su hermana de un modo normal, apoyando su pequeño cuerpo contra su costado, mientras con un brazo la sostenía por debajo, haciendo un asiento, con su otra mano sobre su hombro por sí se movía no acabara en el piso.

―Ya regresé, mamá.

―Ya lo escuche. ―Dijo con una sonrisa. ―¿Rosen, le has costado a tu hermano que has echo esta tarde?

La pequeña miró al techo mientras posaba su dedo indice sobre sus labios en gesto pensativo. Esa acción provoco una leve risa en el mayor.

―¿Qué has echo? ―Preguntó con tono ilusionado

―No sé.

Su respuesta causo una leve risa en los presentes, siempre hacía esas cosas. La mujer de cabello rojizo comenzó a decir parte de la palabra que correspondía con lo que había echo en la tarde.

―¡Ah! ―Exclamó feliz. ― ¡Tarta!

―¿Una tarta? ―Dijo fingiendo asombro. ―¿Y para que es la tarta?

―No sé.

En esta ocasión fue la risa de la pequeña la que inundo el lugar.

―Ja ja ja. Venga Venga Andy, cierra la puerta y al baño. ―Ordenó con una sonrisa la mujer antes de volver a su despacho.

Bajo a su hermana e hizo lo que su madre le pidió. Según caminaba por el pasillo su hermana le seguía de cerca con una sonrisa. Ella no era como las demás niñas, no quería vestirse con vestidos, ni ser la princesa de casa, ella quería ser el valiente caballero que defendiera el castillo contra los malhechores.

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

―¡Bien! ―Dijeron casi al unisonó los tres mayores de esa familia.

Habían acabado la cena y era hora del postre, una pequeña tarda de queso con una cubertura de gelatina de limón. La pequeña de los Fire acababa de soplar las velas de su cumpleaños, aun que hoy era su cumpleaños su fiesta sería el sábado, dentro de dos días. La pequeña comenzó a sonreír.

―Un poco de tarta y a dormir. ―Dijo Andrea mientras apartaba la vela de la tarta.

―¿¡Eeeeeeh!? Yo quería jugar con mi hermano. ―Protestó con un puchero adorable.

―Pero mañana hay clase. ―Dijo esta ves su padre mientras se recolocaba las gafas.

―¡No quiero! Quiero jugar con mi hermano.

Ambos adultos se miraron antes de soltar una leve sonrisa, todas las noches eran igual, parecía increíble que una niña tan pequeña le tuviera "alergia" ir a clase.

―Pero Rosen, los jugadores de soccer deben descansar.

―Pero yo soy un jugador de soccer. ―Protestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo de nuevo un puchero. ―Ni siquiera tengo un balón.

―¿eso crees?

Dejando esa pregunta en el aire salió corriendo alguna parte. La pequeña miraba ingenua por donde se había ido su hermano. ¿Que quería decir? Ella no tenía ningún balón, todos lo que había en casa eran de su hermano. Los adultos suponiendo a lo que se refería su hijo se lo tomaron de formas distintas. Andre con algo de indiferencia, por jugar un poco con a ese deporte no tenía porque derivar en que quiera ser una jugadora. Katsu ni se molesto en ocultar su enojo.

―¿Hermanito? Mamá, ¿donde ha ido el hermano? ―Preguntó dudosa.

―No lo sé cariño, ahora vendrá.

El señor Fire comenzó a partir la tarta, un pequeño trozó para la menor, otro pequeño para él, y dos de tamaño más normal para su hijo y esposa. Una ves los cuatros tozos estaban servido pudieron ver como Andy se acercaba al comedor con las manos escondidas tras su espalda, y una enorme sonrisa decorando su cara.

―¿Qué traes hermanito?

Con esa pregunta se bajo de la silla y fue corriendo conde su hermano para ver lo que escondía este con rápidos movimientos comenzó a girar para que no lograra ver su espalda. La pequeña protestaba, pero aun así no paraba de reír. Andy alzo las manos mostrando un objeto redondo envuelto en papel de regalo.

―Feliz cumpleaños hermanita.

A la pequeña se le ilumino la mirada al tiempo que comenzaba a brincar para intentar llegar a por su regalo. Pero este estaba muy arriba. Enojada comenzó a protestar, el de ojos verdes bajo un poco el objeto, pero cuando la pequeña saltó lo volvió a elevar.

―¡Hermanito!

―Jajaja, vale, toma. ―Le entregó el regalo antes de caminar los pocos pasos que le quedaba hasta su asiento. Una ves allí miró a su padre quien lo miraba serio.

A tomar el regalo se dejo caer al piso y comenzó arrancar el papel, con pocos tirones dejo descubierto su regalo. Un balón de fútbol soccer, pero este no era como los demás. Este no era blanco y negro, sino amarillo y negro, su color favorito. Agarró con fuerza el balón y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos de la alegría.

―Gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡gracias!

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

Desde ese día siempre estaba jugando con el balón. Le encantaba patear ese objeto, era tan divertido. Pasaron dos años, dos años en los que estuvo observando a su hermano, el capitán del Kidokawa y un mediocampista que podía cambiar de defensa a atacante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cada partido que veía era incapaz de apartar la vista de su hermano, le admiraba y quería jugar como él.

Las clases habían acabado y estaban en vacaciones de verano. Por lo que hoy que sus padres tenían que hacer cosas él tenía que cuidar a su hermana. Ambos hermanos junto a Mik, el mejor amigo del castaño, se encontraban en un parque cercano a su casa. Andy miraba con una sonrisa como Mik y su hermana jugaban al fútbol, bueno, más bien como el chico de ojos ámbar mareaba a la pequeña. Aunque llevara dos años practicando fútbol no era muy buena, lo normal de un pequeño de seis años casi recién cumplido. Andy no pudo retener una sonrisa a ver a su hermana, era la viva imagen de ellos, las dos personas que le enseñaron amar el deporte y sobre todo el fútbol.

Rosen consiguió tocar el balón haciendo que se alejara de ellos. Antes de que se fuera más lejos comenzó a correr tras el. Según se iba alejando escucho como el amigo de su hermano se quejaba de lo cansado que estaba, que como podía aguantar eso todo los días. El balón acabo rebotando contra el píe de un chico que corría tras otros niños. A ver el balón se agacho a recogerlo y miró a su alrededor en busca del dueño.

―¿Me lo devuelves? ―Pidió con una sonrisa mientras extendía las manos.

―Ah... si.

Dio unos pasos para poder estar más cerca. Una ves le dio el balón se percató las marcar que tenía el dueño el balón. Les parecía extraño, eran muy raras. Una estaba en su cuello, otra en el antebrazo izquierdo.

―¡Gracias! ―Grito lleno de energía.

Miró confundido al chico de delante, ¿por qué gritaba? Estaba al lado. Rosen se fijo un poco más en el chico, su cabello de color crema le recordaba a algo, pero no llegaba a recordar a que.

―Ne, ¿te gusta el fútbol? ―Preguntó mientras mostraba el balón.

―Si.

―¿¡Quieres jugar!? ―Ofreció con una sonrisa.

El pequeño de ojos castaños la miró con seriedad, iba a responder pero la voz de uno de sus amigos hizo que no dijera nada. Uno de los niños a quien perseguía le llamaba para que se diera prisa en volver al juego. Al mismo tiempo desde la otra dirección Andy la llamaba mientras movía los brazos en gesto de que se iban.

―Mi hermano me llama. ¡jugaremos otro día! ―Gritó antes de salir corriendo.

El pequeño se quedo viendo como se alejaba mientras pensaba lo escandaloso que era ese chico...

Nadie podía pensar que ese encuentro tan corto y por coincidencia llegara a algo más, a una amistad tan fuerte que ni la distancía fuera capaz de romperla. ¿Pero todo eso fue cosa de la casualidad o destino?

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

Los pequeños de seis años comenzaban hoy las clases, tras un lago verano de diversión, playa, piscina, guerra de globos de agua etc, llegaba la tranquilidad de la escuela, tocaba aprender, ser un poco más mayores. Uno tras otro los niños comenzaban a presentarse, decían su nombre, quienes eran sus papás y hermanos, y que había echo en verano. Mientras que todos escuchaban atento el relato de uno de los niños sobre como encontró un tesoro pirata, había uno que no prestaba mucha atención. Él miraba por la ventana con aburrimiento. Aunque tenía seis años no lo parecía, era muy serio y poco hablador.

―¡Ahora me toca ami! ¡soy Rosen Fire! ¡Me gusta mucho jugar fútbol y los animales! ¡Mi mamá es muy buena, y mi papá un poco gruñón, pero siempre me levanta en brazos y juego con migo! ¡También esta mi hermano mayor, la persona mas genial de toooooooodo el mundo!

El chico de cabello crema volteó para ver quien había gritado, ¿no sabía hablar normal? A verle no pudo evitar sorprenderse, era el chico del parque, ese a quien le devolvió el balón. Quien estaba a su lado volteo a verle, una ves lo hizo su sonrisa se agrando. Esa sonrisa... esa sonrisa hizo que el chico comenzara a sentir algo extraño. Se mantuvo unos segundo en silencio, segundos en los que al profesor le dio tiempo en decirle que le tocaba a el.

―Eh... soy Goenji Shuuya...

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

Inevitablemente el tiempo continuó pasando. Andy se había convertido en un jugador magnifico, un jugador que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo, varios clubes deportivos querían que entrara en sus instalaciones, un jugador como él era una apuesta segura. Pero el castaño no quería dejar Japón, él no nació allí, pero aun así consideraba ese país como suyo. Rosen tenía siete años y cada día que pasaba más amigos tenía y mejor se volvía jugando. A comenzar la escuela entró en un equipo, su padre se opuso al principio, pero al final, y como siempre, lo que dijera Andrea era lo que se hacía, y ella estaba a favor de que jugara en ese equipo. Allí, por casualidad coincidió con su compañero de clase Goenji Shuuya. Al principio casi no hablaban, pero de un día para otro comenzaron a llevarse genial. Siempre estaban juntos. Nadie ni nada podría pesarlos... o eso creían ello.

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

Goenji esperaba con paciencia a Rosen, normalmente eras él el que llegaba tarde, pero por algún motivo hoy lo hacía ella.

Bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles del parque la seguía esperando.

Miró por décima ves la hora en el reloj de plástico que llevaba en la muñeca, cada ves se retrasaba más.

Preocupado e impaciente miraba en todas las direcciones, no había rastro de ella.

Ya estaba cansado de esperar, iba a volver a casa cuando la vio, a lo lejos venía caminando a pasado lento, con la mirada baja y sin despegarla del piso, algo le pasaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr en su dirección hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

―Rosen... ―Susurró preocupado.

La chica no levantó la mirada, la dejo clavada en el piso. La miraba sin saber que hacer, nunca la había visto de ese modo, ¿que debía hacer? Agarro con fuerza la mano de la chica y comenzó a correr. Ella no entendía nada, ¿qué estaba pasando? Pero aun así se dejo guiar por el de ojos castaños. No quería verla así, quería que volviera a sonreír, que volviera a gritar su nombre para llamar su atención, que volviera hacer ella quien le llevará a tirones por donde quisiera... no soltar su mano.

Los dos pequeños de ocho años quedaron delate a la fuente principal del parque. Rosen le miró sin entender que asían allí. Y de la nada su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa. Era verano, claramente hacía calor, pero nunca imagino que Goenji sería capaz de entrar en el agua de la fuente y comenzar a jugar lanzandole un poco de agua. Ya no recuerda cuantas veces dijo de que hicieran eso para no pasar tanto calor y el de cabello crema se negaba, y ahora... ¿el era quien entraba?

―¡No es justo! ―Protesto a gritos mientras entraba junto al chico para salpicarle.

Y así de fácil se olvido de su problema, se olvido de todo lo que le había echo sentir tan mal, ahora solo quería sonreír y pasarlo bien junto a él. ¿Cómo podía conseguir ese efecto en la chica?

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

―¡NO! No te puedes ir. ―Gritó al borde de las lagrimas.

―Lo-losiento... goenji-kun...

Los dos pequeños estaban empapados, después de hacer jugado con agua es normal. Uno estaba enfrente del otro, él miraba el suelo cerrando con fuerza los ojos y puños, no podía ser verdad. Ella miraba a otro lado unas pocas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Algo alejado de los pequeños estaba Andy esperando paciente a que terminaran de despedirse con el corazón partido de ver en ese estado a su hermana. Con el dorso de su mano limpio las pocas lagrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. Con la otra mano rebuscaba algo en su bolsillo mientras se acercaba a ella.

―Te la quería dar antes... pero entremos en el agua y acabo empapada... ―Saco de su bolsillo una pulsera de tela de un color verde muy llamativo, en el centro tenía escrito "SxR". ― Es una pulsera de amistad... ―Agarró la mano derecha de la chica y le anudo la pulsera. ―Nos tenemos que volver a ver...

―¡Prometido! ―Gritó haciendo que el no pudiera terminar de hablar. Intentó guardar las lagrimas, pero ya no podía más.

Entrelazaron sus meñiques para sellar su promesa, pocas veces se prometían algo, pero su lo hacían lo cumplían, daba igual lo que fuera, siempre lo cumplían. Daba igual donde se fuera Rosen a vivir, España o Canada. Tarde o temprano ellos volverán a estar junto _s._

 ** _~Continuara~_**


	2. España

_**NOTA:**_ No conozco la teoría de enseñanza en distintos países, o incluso en distintos centros escolares de mi mismo país. Por lo que en ves de matarme en pasar como se enseña en la escuela primaria de _Tal_ de la ciudad _Cual,_ voy a describir (las pocas veces que aparezcan en la escuela) la "forma" en la que yo estudie. (sí a lo que yo hice se le puede llamar estudiar)

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, simplemente los secuestro de LEVEL-5 por diversión.

* * *

 **Una Nueva Aventura**

 **OVA: recuerdos de la infancia.**

 **·**

 **España.**

 **·**

Las voces de los niños resonaba por todo el aula. Es el primer día de clase. Las vacaciones de verano han acabado y toca empezar un nuevo curso. Ahora están en cuarto, ahora son mayores, más mayores que el año paso. Ya son lo suficiente mayores para tomas sus propias decisiones, ya pueden elegir sí utilizar el color azul para marcar lo importante, o el rojo. Que buena es la libertad...

Es su primera clase, y antes de que un señor de una altura normal con el pelo canoso llamara a la puerta, uno de los niños explicaba su increíble aventura en el parque acuático. El adulto que escuchaba atento y con una sonrisa el relato del pequeño abandonó el aula dejando la historia a medias.

― ¡AY!

Gritó un niño de ojos azules mientras colocaba sus manos en la nuca apresando otra mano. A su espalada pudo escuchar una carcajada, cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia, haciendo que ejerciera más presión en su agarre, lastimando a su presa.

― ¡Chistian! Suelta― Pedía el chico de atrás mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre.

― ¡No! Que vuelves a tirar de mi _cola rata._

La pelea de estos dos pequeños era ignorada por la mayoría de la clase. Esos dos siempre estaban peleando. Al más alto le encantaba tirar de la _cola rata_ de su primo. Ya saben, " _coletilla de rata"_ Cuando tienes la parte de atrás de tu cabeza rapada, y dejas una pequeña parte con pelos largos, creando como una cola de rata a hacerle una trenza. El más bajo era más inteligente, todo lo que puede ser un chico de ochos años, casi nueve. Por lo que le encantaba fastidiar a su primo de forma "inteligente". Con juegos, haciendo que llegara a un error a razonar algo. O también podían fastidiarse a golpes. Todo vale.

En uno de los puesto de la fila del medio había una chica de cabello rosado, la cual era ajeno a todo su alrededor. No hablaba con ninguno de sus compañeros, solo estaba concentrado en las cartas de su mesa. Las ordenaba y desordenaba con tranquilidad, como sino le importara estar en mitad de clase.

En el ultimo puesto de la fila pegada a la ventana se encontraba un chico castaño con cierto toques rubios, no un rubio fuerte, uno oscuro, no muy oscuro, pero era fácil de confundir con el castaño claro. El chico se encontraba sentado en la silla con las piernas cruzadas, sobre estas tenía un manga, el cual leía con atención. Al tiempo que leía daba suaves golpes en su rodilla, el escándalo que estaban montando los _"gemelos"_ le impedía concentrarse del todo en su historia.

Natalia, o también conocida como Nati, intentaba separar a los " _gemelos"._ Chistian y Ramiro, Riky. Son primos, pero que ambos sean tan parecido físicamente, hacía que se ganaran el mote de: _gemelos._ Su altura era casi la misma, Riky superaba a Chistian por dos o tres centímetros de nada. El tono de sus pieles eran muy parecidas, solo que Chistian estaba algo más bronceado, estar en la playa es lo que tiene. Sus ojos tienen la misma forma, solo que el mayor de color morado y el otro azules. Ambos mantenían el mismo peinado, tanto flequillo como parte trasera, sus diferencia era dos. Uno tenía el pelo moreno, y el otro rubio, un rubio muy llamativo para ser español. Y que este tenía esa famosa _cola rata_ que se hizo muy popular en los chicos de sexto.

―¡Riky!― Gritó Nati mientras empujaba al nombrado de su mesa. Este se había sentado en el mueble para estar más cómodo a la hora de molestar

―Vale, vale. Ya me voy _Cielo._ ―Dijo riendo antes de recibir un puñetazo en la espalda.― ¡AAAH!

―Te lo has ganao´―Comentó con su asentó andaluz el chico de cabello castaño y rubio.

El andaluz tenía razón. Natalia tenía el cabello azul, un azul muy claro, casi parecía el mismo cielo de una tarde de verano. Por el tono de su cabello muchos le llaman " _Cielo"_ cosa que le molesta mucho.

Riky lanzó una mirada furtiva a su primo, el cual no paraba de reír.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?― Dijo severo el profesor entrando en clase.

Todos miraron al adulto y volvieron a ponerse en sus puestos dejando la conversación con sus amigos a medias, y la pelea de los _gemelos_ de igual forma. Todos miraron curio al profesor que volvía a salir y entraba con un chico de cabello plateado. Este se notaba nervioso, miraba a todos como si les temiera y sus manos estaban guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul marino oscuro. Miró al suelo, como intentando esconderse junto al gorro amarillo que tenía su camiseta amarilla.

― Vamos, presentate.― Dijo amable el hombre antes de ir a cerrar la puerta, a ver que no decía nada suspiro y se colocó detrás de el quitandole el gorro con tranquilidad.― Chicos y Chicas. Ella es Rosenthal Fire, a venido desde Japón, ¿Alguien sabe decirme donde esta?

Nadie decía nada, solo se miraban entre ellos, más por la presencia de la NUEVA alumna, que por la pregunta del profesor. ¿Enserió que era una chica? Espera... un momento. Nati se levantó alterada a darse cuenta de que esa chica tenía el mismo peinado que los _gemelos_ y la forma de sus ojos era muy parecidos.

― ¡AH, NO! _Trillizos_ NO. No quiero morir.― Protesto en voz alta haciendo que todos se fijarán mucho más en la nueva haciendo que esta se asustara e incomodara un poco.

― ¡Cucha! Zi es verdad.― Dijo en andaluz.

― Venga chicos, no empecéis.―Dio unas palmadas para llamar la atención de todos otra vez.― Venga, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Relajate.― Le sonrío a la pequeña colocando sus manos en los hombros de esta.

Por casi al final de la clase los cuatro amigos hablaban en susurro, los denominados _gemelos_ negaban que esa chica fuera igual a ellos, ellos era únicos, no podía haber un tercero. Mientras los otros dos estaban muy convencidos que.. ah... esa chica era la tercera, eran _trillizos._

― Que no, que esa niña no puede ser.― Sentenció el moreno alzando un poco la voz.

― ¿Si, Ramiro? ¿Sabes donde esta Japón?

El chico se quedo blanco mirando a su profesor, se puso de rodillas en la silla como siempre hacía en clase mientras comenzaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

― Ah... esta... esta... esta... ¡Esta en el mar!

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos antes de empezar a reír.

― ¿¡Qué!? La tierra esta sobre el mar, ¿no? Pues, Jupón tiene que estar en el mar.― Defendió su teoría con orgullo cruzándose de brazos.

―Idiota...― Susurro su primo antes de levantar la mano.― Es JAPÓN, no Jupón. Y Es un país que esta en Asia.

―Muy bien Chistian, Riky, estudia más geografía, por favor.― Dijo mientras dibujaba en el pizarrón la silueta de Japón.― Muy bien. Como Rosenthal es de otro país habla un idioma diferente, y el español no lo domina muy bien. Espero que le ayudéis en lo que podáis.

Rosenthal miró al adulto y luego a sus compañeros, inclino un poco su espalda haciendo una leve reverencia.

― Gusta... ah... conocer.―Apretó sus labios tiñendo un poco sus mejillas de rosa.― Llevarnos bien.

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

― ¿Enserio?― Un chico de ojos blancos y cabello rojo miraba a sus pequeños amigos curioso mientras mordía su merienda.

― ¡Si! ¡Ahora hay tres! ¿¡Tú sabes que significa eso!? ¡Me van acabar matando!― Exagero la chica de cabello azul.

― ¿¡Eso que importa!? No es una de nosotros.― Le sacó la lengua el moreno antes de lanzar su tazó ganando la partida.― ¡Bien!

Lejos de los cinco amigos, Izan, el chico andaluz. Nati la única que parecía tener dos dedos de frente entre todos esos chicos. Riky y Chistian, los _gemelos._ E Iker, el chico de cabello rojo de un año mayor que esos cuatro. Una chica de cabello rosa se encontraba sentada a los píes de un árbol mientras leía un libro, los niños corrían de un lado a otro jugando a su alrededor, pero nadie se acercaba a esa chica. Noelia es un poco... fría, desde más pequeña no tuvo amigos y ahora le costaba mucho hacerlo, pero tampoco le importaba, a ella le gustaba más un buen libro que correr de un lado a otro sin sentido. Por otro lado del patio, también sola y apartada de los demás se encontraba Rosenthal, miraba su bento colocado en sus piernas y luego a todos los demás de su alrededor. Ningún niño tenía lo mismo que ella, todos llevaban un pequeño bote con jugo o batido y algo más para comer, pan tostado con sal por encima, dulces, bizcochos o incluso bocadillos, nadie tenía un bento. Suspiró triste y volvió a mirar su comida, estaba todo decorado, unos pequeños onigiris, trocitos de carne y de verduras, y unos cuantos gajos de manzana, la mayor parte de la piel estaba pelada, solo quedaba dos pequeños triángulos haciendo las orejas de un conejo. En su anterior escuela se lo había comido sin pensar. Aun se estaba acostumbrando a empezar el curso en septiembre y no en primavera. Los tres meses de verano que pasó aquí le ayudo aprender algunas palabras de ese nuevo idioma, incluso a escribir las bocales y consonantes. Era más fácil que lo kanjis. Tras cerrar el bento de nuevo subió sus piernas para abrazarlas perdiendo su mirada en la nada con tristeza.

― Shuuya-kun...― Susurro recordando a su amigo mientras acariciaba su pulsera.

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

El curso comenzó a pasar rápido, de otoño a navidad, y el coro con los villancicos. De navidad a primavera, con su excursión al zoo de la ciudad. Y ahora estaban en Mayo, a poco más de un mes para acabar el curso. Rosenthal había aprendido bastante el idioma, aun le costaba expresarse con normalidad, pero aun así lo intentaba, entendía cuando le hablaban y sabía responder, incluso podía entender que ponía en los libros. Cada Miércoles y Viernes ella se saltaba la clase de lectura para ir a un aula con un profesor que le ayudaba a pronunciar bien, y leer mejor.

Ahora, a ultima hora de clase, estaba en su puesto mirando por la ventana, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y su cara en la palma en su mano mientras movía la pierna sumergida en su su pensamiento. Aun extrañaba a Goenji, echaba de menos todos sus juegos, estar a su lado. Que siempre sonrieran y jugaran con todos. Se sentía tan sola sin ningún amigo aquí.

― ¡IZAN!

Como siempre pasaban cuando estaban solo, el nombrado le quito el libro a Noelia, haciendo que esta saliera de su burbuja para que todos la volvieran a ver. El chico pasaba de mesa en mesa para esquivarla, pasó por debajo de la pesa del profesor para que no le atrapará mientras reía. Esta escena acabo siendo captada por los ojos negros de la japonesa.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Eres una lentorra!― Comenzó a reír ante de pararse en seco a ver como cogía uno de sus mangas.― Eh, eh, eh! Deja ezo ahí, es de mi hermano, como le pase algo me la cargo.― Dijo con algo de miedo caminando a la mesa de la chica para dejar el libro allí.

― La próxima vez lo tiro por la ventana.― Amenazó arrojándolo al suelo mientras caminaba a su puesto.

Ese manga llamó la atención de la chica agachándose para recogerlo viendo sorprendida la portada. Era la portada de _Durki_ su juego, anime, y manga favorito. No sabía que había llegado a España, bueno este tomo es el tres, mientras que en japón van a publicar veinteavo tomo y ultimo.

― Ey, me lo das.― Dijo el casi rubio estirando la mano.

Rosen le miró, antes de darle el tomo saco de su mochila dos todos mas de ese manga, solo que los suyos estaban escrito con kanji.

― Ah... esto...―Se quedó pensativa antes de sonreír a encontrar las palabras.― No sabía que te gustaba _Durkia._

―¡Ah!― Dijo feliz tomando los otros dos tomos pasando las hojas rápido pero enseguida se desilusiono.― Ah... esto no lo entiendo.

―Jaja... bueno... esta en Japones... es normal.― Le sonrió un poco nerviosa.

―Ah. ¿Tú sabes leer esto?― Sonrío señalando una viñeta, cuando asintió sonrió mucho más y se sentó en la mesa de la chica de cabello plateado.― ¡Guay! ¿Me lo podrías leer? Mi hermano mayor no me deja coger los tomos y nunca voy acabar sabiendo que pasa con _Ardeck._ Ah, soy Izan, creo que ya lo sabes pero bueno.―Sonríe riendo un poco mientras estira su mano.

― Rosen.― Le devolvió la sonrisa estrechando su mano.

Esa pequeña conversación antes de que acabará el curso fue el detonante de todo, de que volviera a tener amigos, que juntos demostrarán su amor por el fútbol, y todo por esa victoria de España en la _Eurocopa._

El pequeño grupo de amigos, junto a sus hermanos y padres se encontraban en la terraza de un bar cercano a la costa, los pequeño jugaban con la arena mientras escuchaba por lo alta que estaba la tele el partido. Aun que vivían en Madrid, y allí no hay playa, si lo había en Granada, Andalucia, provincia donde nació Izan. Los padres de los seis se conocieron antes de que llegarán las vacaciones, en una de sus reuniones propusieron la idea de ir a pasar una semana a Granada, la casa donde Izan para el verano era suficiente grande para todos. Aun que el padre de Rosen se quedo en Madrid su madre y su hermano si bajaron con ella y sus amigos al Sur de España. Cuando escucharon gritar a todo el mundo "gol" ellos seis también se pusieron en píe gritando igual que los mayores, España había ganado el partido.

― ¿¡Quien ha marcado!?―Dijo animado Chistian echándose en la silla donde esta su madre.

― Casillas es el mejor.― Dijo el pelirrojo mirando asombrado la pantalla donde salía una jugada del portero deteniendo uno de los tiros.

― ¡DRAGO!― Gritó dando salto el pequeño de cabello negro que llevaba la camiseta de ese jugador a ver repetida la jugada del gol.

Andy miró a su pequeña hermana que miraba todas las jugadas que salían repetidas en la pantalla con un brillo en los ojos de felicidad mientras agarraba con fuerza la camiseta de la selección. En ese momento el fútbol se convirtió en algo más para los seis pequeño, ya no solo era un juego, era una pasión.

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

Ya han pasado tres años, y el amor por el fútbol a aumentado el doble, incluso triple para los ahora siete amigos. Si, siete. Noelia ahora era una más de su grupo. Hace tres años,los que volvieron a Madrid se la pasaban jugando al fútbol todo el día, incluso el hermano mayor de Rosen le echa una mano para los entrenamientos, esto les acaba llamando la atención a la pelirosa. Todos los días pasaba por donde ellos solía jugar, siempre les observaba. A ella también le gustaba el fútbol, y que ellos fueran tan buenos y que el idiota de Izan no estuviera le ayudo a querer jugar con ellos y ser amigos, que mal que el rubio casi castaño volvería dos semanas antes de empezar el curso escolar.

Seis de ellos tenían once años, y habían cambiado un poco. Naty dejo crecer su cabello durante estos años, ahora le llegaba por la cintura, y cortó su flequillo para dejarlo como estaba de moda, incluso le comenzaba a crecer el pecho. Noelia se corto el cabello por mitad del cuello y dejo de igual forma su flequillo. Izan había dejado de raparse para hacer su pequeña cresta y ahora lo tenía mal largo y revuelto, incluso su rubio había desaparecido casi por completo. Los _trillizos_ también habían crecido, solo que a ellos le gustaba su corte de pelo, era tan divertido ser tan idénticos, Chistian dejo crecer un poco más su _coleta de rata_ y se hizo los agujeros de los pendiente junto a su primo. Solo lo tenían en una oreja, el mayor tenía un pequeño aro rojo, y el pequeño una gota de agua. A Rosenthal le había gustado eso de los pendientes y ella también se hizo uno para tener uno en la oreja izquierda con un pequeño aro plateado. Y el ultimo que ahora tenía doce años y comenzaría el nuevo curso en primero secundaria seguía como siempre, su pelo rojo algo largo y revuelto junto a sus ojos blancos que le hacía destacar bastante.

― Me abuuuuuuuuuuuurro...― Dijo Izan echado en una hamaca del jardín de Chistian. Hasta hace bien poco los siete habían estado jugando el la piscina del rubio.

― Que rápido te aburres.

― Es que es aburrido estar tumbado sin hacer nada.― Comenzó a balancearse viendo a los otros que jugaban a las cartas.

Con unos insistentes y muy pesados ruegos de Izan salieron de casa del rubio mucho antes. El mayor y el moreno iban con la camiseta echa en el cuello mientras sus bañadores se secaban. Antes de salir de casa los muy listos volvieron a zambullirse. En su paseo acabaron llegando al estadio del pequeño equipo local donde algunos niños, grandes y pequeños, jugaban, aun que más parecía un entrenamiento. ¿Un entrenamiento? Le causaba curiosidad y cuando paso el conserje con el que mejor se llevaban y solía dejarles jugar en la cancha de adentro cuando la de fuera estaba llena, le preguntaron sobre eso.

― ¿No os habéis enterado? En tres semanas se hará el primer torneo infantil de verano. Abra partido de baloncesto, tenis, voleibol, incluso de fútbol siete.― Les contó a los niños mientras estos se emocionaban.

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

Con mucho esfuerzo lograron conseguir que sus padres les firmaran para darles permiso para poder participar con su equipo _Green Breeze._ También tuvieron que romper sus huchas para conseguir el dinero para unos uniforme iguales. El del portero, tanto el pantalón, como las mangas y la franja que había en la camiseta y los carpines era de color negro, mientras todo lo demás verde. La de los jugadores de terreno cambiaba que sus pantalones, mangas y franja eran de tono verde y lo demás de blanco. Solo los _trillizos_ llevaban algo más, el moreno un pañuelo amarillo con el bordado plateado de un relámpago y encima escrito _RCR_ atado en su brazo izquierdo _._ El rubio el brazalete de capitán y un pañuelo atado en la cabeza de color plateado con el mismo bordado en negro. Y Rosenthal un pañuelo al cuello de color negro y el bordado dorado. Estos pañuelos es un símbolo entre ellos tres, el símbolo de ser los mejores amigos y _trillizos,_ también que significaba los motes que le había puesto la gente a verles jugar. " **Relámpago amarillo, Relámpago negro, Relámpago plateado** ". La gran velocidad que tenían los tres había acabado haciendo que se llevaran esos motes.

Aun que hubieran esperado ganar el torneo eso no fue posible. Su equipo se fue haciendo hueco entre todos los hasta llegar a la final, pero _Dark_ , acabo con ellos. Eran jugadores muy fuerte, canteranos del equipo _Vandali,_ uno de los mejores equipo juvenil, de ese equipo salía casi todos lo jugadores del equipo profesional _Los reales._ Tampoco es que hubieran perdido veinte cero, todo lo contrario, el partido estuvo muy igualado y se demostró que la hija de Kota Drago, el jugador de fútbol, estaba en _Vandali_ por ser una jugadora magnifica incluso asombrosa, a su corta edad ya demostraba un gran talento, y no estaba en ese equipo por ser hija de quien era.

Cuando se iban a ir a tomar un helado para al menos celebrar que habían quedado segundo un hombre se paró delante de ellos, quería hablar con los _trillizos,_ su juego tenía mucho futuro y por eso querían que en la temporada que entraba, en la que tendrían doce años, entrarán a jugar en los _Diablos Rojos_. Un equipo más modesto que _Vandali,_ pero aun así un gran equipo. Los tres no lo dudaron ni por un segundo, ¡irían a _Diablos Rojos_!

Pero... todo no fue felicidad a comenzar ese año escolar, al principio si lo fue, estaban los seis en la misma clase, y en el equipo les iba genial a esos tres, incluso los demás había entrado en el equipo local. Pero fue poco después de ese partido con _Vandali_ que la vida de Rosen comenzaría a desmoronarse. El juego se estaba volviendo muy violento por parte de ambos equipo, los marcadores seguían a cerro y ambos querían ganar. Rosen sin poder controlar sus movimiento de lo frustrada que estaba con la situación acabo tirándose en racha para robarle el balón a Albin. Consiguió quitarle el balón pero la morena cayo al suelo, Rosen quería ese balón, era su oportunidad para marcar con el _Trueno triple_ junto a Riky y Chistian. Pero se levantó tan rápido, y fijándose solo en el balón que no se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde.

― ¡AAAAH!

El grito de la morena resonó por todo el estadio junto al pitido para parar el partido por una agresión. Rosen acabo cayendo al suelo cuando la otra se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, mira sin llegar a entender que había pasado, todo se silenció, solo lograba escuchar la voz de la chica que agarra con fuerza su pierna e intentaba retener las lagrimas. La caída le provoco una pequeña lección en la parte posterior de la rodilla, casi insignificante, pero que Rosen le pisara con los tacos y con fuerza... eso hizo que los tendones se rompiera y esa cosa insignificante acabe siendo algo muy grave. Rosenthal fue expulsada del campo con una tarjeta roja, y sancionada con tres partidos sin poder jugar. Albin... ella no tuvo la misma suerte que la japonesa.

Aun que había pasado el tiempo seguía culpándose de lo sucedido. Siguió jugando tras la sanción, pero con el pitido de inició del arbitro le volvía a pasar como aquella vez, nada ajeno a las lineas que marcaban el terreno de juego podría llegar a sus oídos, ni siquiera los ánimos de su hermano mayor, el cual siempre iba a verla, siempre que él no tuviera que irse con su equipo. Pensaba que había tocado fondo, que acabaría superando lo del partido y se disculparía con Albin. Pero nada de eso, aun le quedaba por bajar muchas más plantas.

― ¿Rosenthal Fire?― Dijo con tono de preocupación la señora que irrumpía en clase de historia.

― Soy yo.― Dijo levantando la mano.

La señora entro y comenzó hablar con la profesora, a esta se le cambio la cara y asintió a lo que la señora le contaba.

― Rosen, ve con ella un momento. Tus padres tienen que decirte algo.― Dijo intentando parecer normal pero le costo mucho.

Rosen preocupada se levantó para ir con ella mientras escuchaba murmullos en clase, todos referente a lo que pasaba.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa?― Dijo uno de sus compañero junto cuando la chica cerro la puerta.

El corazón le latía muy rápido, estaba nerviosa, asustada, preocupada, todo eso y mucho más. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era eso tan grave como para tener que sacarla de clase? La señora la llevo a la entrada donde solo estaban sus padres esperándoles. Su madre intentó retener las lagrimas cuando la vio, pero la cara de preocupación de su pequeña solo le hacía llorar más. Su padre de acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

― Vamos al coche, tenemos que hablar.

― No... ¿qué pasa?― Dijo preocupada y alterada mirando a su alrededor.

― Cielo... vamos al coche.― Dijo ahora la mujer limpiando sus lagrimas, cosa que era inútil.

Andy... había muerto.

Cuando sus padres les dijeron esas dos palabras sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, lloraba sin consuelo negando la muerte de su hermano mayor. No era posible, él no podía haber muerto, el no había muerto. Por más que quisiera negar la realidad era imposible, su hermano había muerto en un accidente de auto. Llevaba días sin ir a clase, tampoco a entrenar, no se movía de su cama, estaba tumbada abrazando la foto de su hermano mientras las lagrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos.

Desde ese día no tenía animo para nada, aunque sus amigos iban a intentar animarla no lograban nada. El curso acabo, y como desde la ultima vez que fue, hasta acabar no había pasado mucho tiempo y los profesores entendían la situación que estaba pasando, por eso decidieron aprobarle. Pasó gran parte del verano en su casa, hasta que sus amigos le obligaron a salir e ir con ellos a la playa. Aun tenía la pena de perder a su hermano pero pasar ese tiempo con sus amigos le animo mucho.

― ¿¡Pero por qué no!?― Gritó desesperada tras una larga discusión con su padre cuando le llevo la hoja de inscripción de ese año en el equipo.

― Porque te lo digo yo, que soy tu padre. ¡Y no hay nada más que hablar! Tienes prohibido jugar al fútbol.

Rosen indignada con su padre subió hecha una furia a su cuarto. ¿¡Cómo le podía decir eso!? Aun enfadada tomó la hoja y falsificó la firma de su padre para entrar de nuevo en el equipo. No pensaba hacer lo que el quisiera, ¡iba a seguir jugando! Pero esta rebelión no le duró mucho. Pasadas las navidades Kevin descubrió la insolencia de su hija, sin llegar a pensar mucho en todo, acepto la oferta de trabajo que tenía en Town Inazuma y llevó a la fuerza a su hija, allí se le quitarían las tonterías de jugar fútbol.


End file.
